Straightjacket Feeling
by l-NonToxic-l
Summary: A short pair of Dasey drabbles. Nora is pregnant. This is Casey's reaction and ultimately the consequences. Twoshot. Complete.
1. Straightjacket Feeling

_Straightjacket Feeling_, a "Life With Derek" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

09.26.2007

Discliamer: I don't own 'LWD' or the characters. Or the song.

Pairings: Dasey.

Notes: 315-word drabble. A lot of Dasey fics have Nora getting pregnant, and this would have been my reaction if I were Casey in one of them. The point isn't extremely clear on purpose. Casey and Derek both get it because they're in the situation. I made it ambiguous on purpose. Any questions, leave them in reviews.

Dedicated to all my reviewers of _The One_ and _Leaving._ With college and life, I really don't have time to reply. But this is for you guys, thank you so much!

* * *

Try this on, straightjacket feeling.

So maybe I won't be alone.

Take back now, my life your stealing.

Yesterday was hell.

Your face is tearing holes in me.

I'm holing on by letting go of you.

-- "Straightjacket Feeling" by the All-American Rejects

* * *

The room was silent. Not one person dared to take a breath. I began to open my mouth to congratulate the couple, but Casey got up and left the room. I followed her upstairs, worried.

"Case?"

"Not now, Derek," she said dismissively.

"Come on, what is it?"

"My mom is pregnant."

She was so out of it. "Yeah, I heard…" I ventured, hoping she would explain.

"It's over, Der." My heart sunk quickly to a new low it had never been before.

I looked at her, hoping I'd taken it wrong. "What do you mean?"

"We are truly related now. We share a sibling. That's like Edwin being my brother. Thus, you are, too. We have to end it."

I fell slightly to the side, allowing the bookshelf in her room hold me up. She sat on her bed, facing me, but looking at the carpet. "No, Case… we can't. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much, Der." God, I wish she would stop using my petname when she's breaking up with me. "But it's over. I'm sorry, for both of us. But the sooner we end it, the less painful it will be. We can both move on."

_I won't. _"I won't."

She smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. "Yes, you will." She kissed me on the cheek before descending the stairs to congratulate her mother. I heard her tell Nora that she was so excited, but she had to talk to me about it. Nora didn't question her about it. I think she'd always known how much I love her daughter. Too bad she'll never get the moment she'd been hoping for, where we sit her down and tell her how in love we are, because now it'll never happen. I knew Casey had a point about the new sibling relationship. And I knew that we were over, for real.


	2. So Hard to Say

_So Hard to Say_, a "Life With Derek" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

09.26.2007

Discliamer: I don't own 'LWD' or the characters. Or the song.

Pairings: Dasey.

Notes: I decided to make this a two-shot, to show Casey's POV. Once I wrote the line, "the world got in the way," I immediately thought of this song and had to use it. This is a 270-word companion drabble.

* * *

I gotta say what's on my mind.

Something about us, doesn't seem right these days.

Life keeps getting in the way.

Whenever we try,

Somehow the plan is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,

But I gotta do what's best for me.

You'll be okay...

Don't wanna leave it all behind.

But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.

Another color turns to grey.

And it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

You know I never wanted to hurt you.

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

-- "Gotta Go My Own Way" by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

* * *

It took all that I had to contain myself. I wasn't able to look at him. The entire exchange had lasted less than two minutes, but it took all I had to seem composed.

I turned to face my mom in the kitchen. "Sorry, I just couldn't handle it right away." I looked anywhere but my mom. "I had to talk to Derek about it." My mom nodded, as if she understood. "Congrats, though, Mom. Really. I'm so happy for you."

She hugged me, and moments later, I was upstairs again. I stopped to lean my head on Derek's door. It hadn't even been an hour, and I missed him as if my right hand had been mysteriously removed. I finally convinced myself to walk away, and shut my door behind me. I sat on the floor, leaning against my bed. I buried my head in my hands and allowed myself to cry.

At that moment, I hated my mother. I hated George. Why did they have to get married? Why did I have to share a blood sibling with Derek? I wanted everything to be simple. I wanted loving him to be enough.

But it wasn't. The world got in the way. I hated everything.

It felt wrong to be without him, no matter how I tried to rationalize it. But I knew it was more wrong to stay together under the circumstances.

We were like true siblings now. I couldn't be with him. I knew I was right, but I certainly wasn't happy.

But I still love him. I always will. And pathetically, I'll never really move on.


End file.
